


Despised Magic: Prologue

by Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots



Series: LU: Despised Magic [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Imma gonna go kill Impa, That book to damn heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots
Summary: Don't You HATE Being Locked Up
Series: LU: Despised Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568419
Kudos: 12





	Despised Magic: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Despised Magic AU

Hyrule pulled open the book

Pulled was an understatement

That thing was so damn heavy

at least it was entertaining enough to make up for it

It didn't help though that he was so weak, you think being outside a lot would make you strong. Of course it didn't

Yet again he wasn't supposed to outside

If anyone would find out, Lady Impa would kill him. His family: Disown him. Or he would be literally killed. which was never out of shot, Since he had something that could get him killed. Using gloves. Of course if the found out he could just get out of the quickly and run to the ranch. But, if they put those chains on him...(edited)

All would be over for him

he went to page 1256

He didn't need to actually go to that page he had the whole story memorized, by heart.

It was hard for him to read but he could make out.

_Th3 Lxnd of Txh Fyrr Qaanoe_

He knew what it was though

And he always replaced those missing pieces in his mind with other things

"It is a story" he was always told. But that didn't break the fear in his mind, of it coming true. Of course there was always other things, that he didn't believe.

_"This is what's best for you" "We are keeping you safe" "Don't Worry, we care about you"_

But who would look there Prince up in a tower, for all of his life.

He always wondered... _Did his parents **love** him_

_When he was first born did his mother ever get a good look at him?_

Of course she did

She saw him for the first year of his life

That was it

He was presented to the kingdom... Then locked away

His dad...

_"He probabaly on saw me once"_

_"It's just a story_ "

Oh how he hoped the story would come true

In the legend it said:

_"She will break from his chains and make him his own"_

her*

_"Her own son"_

_NOTTHATBEINGTHATWASCALLEDHISMOTHER_

That's what he wanted

Of course the story said she was ruthless and cruel for trying to free them

Since she was one of them

_**HE WAS ONE OF THEM** _

It could free him...

All he ever wanted was a family

Why didn't he get it then

WHY???

He really hoped the story was _**REAL**_

He really hoped it was _**DURING HIS TIME**_

He didn't realize he was crying

"Your highness are you alright?"

"Just had a nightmare"

_**Lies** _

It was nighttime

thank Hylia they Lady Impa couldn't see the book.

"Alright your highness"

_**Hylia!!!** _

She didn't even try to comfort him.

She closed the door. It creaked shutting and it locked. He was never allowed out. He was told when he came of age he would be let out.

He went to the window. And opened the pane that was shut on it.

And opened it.

He saw the large tree right about just outside his window. He knew it was dark, but he would make it.

_**Because the only outside he had been was sitting on the windowsill** _

Because _**Yes**_ , that even wasn't allowed.

He prepared him self, and jumped outside towards the Tree.

_But that was when he was 8_


End file.
